The magic of potions class
by AnnieLouisexox
Summary: When Hermione over sleeps she's stuck sitting next to none other than Draco Malfoy in potions. One thing leads to another and they both land themselves in detention. But anything can happen in an empty classroom with two hours to kill. Dramione. Serious lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione one shot for you fellow Dramione lovers. Written in two parts as it's long. This is my first sexual fanfiction that I've written so please be nice about it. Leave suggestions for future stories and please review as I love to hear you guys' comments. Enjoy!**

" _Shit!_ How could've I over slept?! I never sleep in, not even on the weekends!"

Hermione Granger was late. Really late. She grabbed the first school clothes she could reach, chucked them on and rushed out of her dorm. Her potions class was about to start and she knew Snape wouldn't go easy on her. She sprinted through the corridors and down to the dungeons, not bothered by the odd looks she was receiving from other students. When she reached the classroom there was no one waiting outside meaning the lesson had already begun. As quickly and quietly as she could Hermione snuck into the room and took the first available seat. She sighed with relief when she noticed that Snape was oblivious to her late arrival.

"Good girl Granger, late?" Someone sneered beside her. She instantly froze at the sound of that voice. The voice that had been tormenting her from the first moment she'd met him. She internally cursed for not checking who she'd be sharing a desk with. How could she have been so stupid? This was just her luck. She shifted slightly so she could look at none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy, I overslept." Hermione snapped back defiantly in a low voice so she wouldn't raise any suspicion, throwing a glare his way. He only chuckled lightly at her response, shaking his head slightly as if she was a stupid child. He leaned in close to her, his warm breath ghosting the shell of her ear.

"By the way Granger, I love what you've done with your uniform." He whispered then leaned back again smirking, giving her a once over, his gaze lingering on her legs. Hermione looked puzzled for a moments before looking down at her uniform under her robes. Her eyes immediately widened in shock. She must've grabbed Ginny's uniform instead of her own in her hurry. The shirt hugged her body too tight for her liking, showing off her bra and stopped at her pantie line instead of coming down past her bum like her uniform shirts do. The skirt was much too short. Usually her skirt would fall just above the knee but this skirt stopped mid-thigh and was showing off too much of her long legs. It was also tight and also hugged her figure making her look more curvy. She flushed and yanked at the hem of her skirt trying to lengthen it even a little to preserve some of her precious dignity. "Don't!" Draco said but it sounded more like a command. When Hermione refused to stop tugging at the skirt hem, Draco grabbed her hand and moved it away from her skirt but swiftly placed his own hand in her hands original position.

Hermione's whole body tensed up and her breath hitched in her throat at the unfamiliar feeling of skin on skin contact from a man. Draco took notice of her actions and made small circles on her thigh with his fingers to try and relax her into his touch. Slowly, Hermione relaxed, loosening up and started to enjoy the feeling Draco was causing. A warm feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach that was like nothing she had ever felt before. The growing pressure made her lower zones itch with the need to be touch. Hermione was very confused. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to stop this madness as it was Draco _freaking_ Malfoy who was the one touching her and that what she was doing was wrong, but she ignored it. She loved the way his hands felt on her skin and loved how scandalous she felt having _him_ touch her in the back of her Potions class. She liked the rush of doing something that wasn't permitted and the fact it felt great was an added bonus. The thought made her shiver with delight and pleasure. Malfoy smirked at this knowing he'd got to the Gryffindor princess by only touching her lower thigh. He imagined all the things he could do to her. By the time he was done with her she'd come to him, begging for more. Then his hand started to creep up her inner thigh under the soft fabric of the skirt, shaking Hermione out of her daze.

"Malfoy, stop." Hermione asked, taking his hand in her own and trying to move it out from under skirt but he wouldn't budge. Instead he just interlocked his fingers with hers in her lap and traced patterns on the back of her hand.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy could you explain to the class what we've been learning today?" Snape drawled knowing very well neither of them had a clue. Hermione jumped and instantaneously dropped Draco's hand, blushing beet red. She caught eyes with Ron and Harry who both looked confused and slightly shocked that she'd been picked out. She quickly dropped eye contact feeling ashamed of herself for both getting in trouble and for allowing Malfoy to do what he did to her.

"No Sir." She muttered quietly. Malfoy just shrugged as if he wasn't just trying to feel her up not two minutes ago.

"Both of you, detention. Be here at six, tonight. Do not be late." Snape said. Turing back to the rest of the class.

"Think you manage arriving on time Granger or do I need to come get you?" Malfoy teased. Hermione just glared at him and turned her attention to the front.

 _Merlin, she was already dreading tonight!_

 **Hope you'll like the first part to my story. Draco is such a tease! I do not own any of Harry Potter but the concept/ideas are my own and I am writing most of this from experience. If you spot any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them! Anyway please stay tuned for the second part which I will post as soon as I'm done writing. Also please check out my other stories and leave me any requests for other couples or categories. Thanks for reading loves I really appreciate it. Until next time... xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Part 2 of my story. I am going to switch between Hermione and Draco PoV throughout. I really wanted to get it up quickly and share it with all of you guys. Thank you so much for supporting me and taking the time to read my story as it means so much to me. Please leave reviews and give me ideas for future stories. I don't own any of Harry Potter even though I wish I did. I hope you like it!**

 _ **Previously...**_

"Think you manage arriving on time Granger or do I need to come get you?" Malfoy teased. Hermione just glared at him and turned her attention to the front.

 _Merlin, she was already dreading tonight!_

 _ **Present moment...**_

'I can't believe I have to spend the next two hours in this dingy classroom with Malfoy!' Hermione scowled down at the desk she was sat at waiting for Draco to show up to _their_ detention. Whilst she had some free time she let her mind wander back to this morning's incident. She really like the feeling of Malfoy's long, slender fingers on her thigh and the way her nether regions had felt. After class she had rushed to the bathroom to check herself. Her panties were soaked through. She'd carefully placed her hand between her thighs and put the slightest amount of pressure there. She remembered how good it had felt and flushed realising that the wetness was starting to build back up again.

"Thinking of me, Granger?" Hermione screamed and jumped in seat, spinning around to see Malfoy standing behind her a smirk playing on his lips. Gritting her teeth, Hermione thought about how much she'd love to wipe that stupid smirk off Malfoy's face.

"What the hell is wrong you?!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy. "You scared me half to death you asshole!"

"Now, now Granger. No need for foul language like that. Maybe I should punish you?"Malfoy said inquisitively tapping his chin as though to be deep in though. Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him turning back around to sit at her desk again. However, before she could sit down two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She writhed against Malfoy's hold but with no such luck of escaping his grasp for he was much stronger than the little witch. "Stop struggling. You know you want me." It was a statement no a question. Hermione only laughed at his accusation although, deep down, she knew he was right. Draco Malfoy did not like to be laughed at. So, with Hermione still struggling in his arms, he walked to the front of the room, placed the witch on her feet and turned her to face him.

Hermione looked behind her only to see Snape's desk. Malfoy leaned in close to her placing his hands either side of her body on the desk, effectively trapping her. The witch looked up at Draco's silver eyes to find he looked thoroughly pissed off. "Something amusing Granger?" Hermione knew better than to answer that. Something about the way Malfoy was looking at her scared her. But then there was something else in his eyes that was exciting her. Then she realised how close the tow of them were. Their noses were almost touching and if she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes their lips would connect. Hermione suddenly noticed that she'd been staring at Draco's lips for a long time. She blush slightly looking back up at him eyes chewing on her lower lip. His pupils had dilated and all traces of anger had gone only to be replaced by lust.

Then his head came down and he smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. After Hermione had recovered from the initial shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth. Draco's hands moved from the desk to her petite waist, pulling her closer to him so their bodies were flush to one another. Draco's tongue swept across Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she refused to open her mouth, he trial his hands downwards and spanked her ass. Hermione gasped and Draco plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other's bodies with their hands. When Hermione pulled back for air, Draco refused to stop his slaughter on her body. His talented mouth latched onto her throat, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses. "Malfoy..." Hermione breathlessly moaned.

Malfoy pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "Call me Draco, Hermione."

Hermione felt her stomach flutter when he said her name. "Okay," she agreed.

"Okay..." He said as he left forward again to place a kiss on her pulse point.

"Okay, Draco." She sighed as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. When their mouth rejoined, Draco reached down and grabbed the backs of her thighs, lifting her onto the desk. His hands then trailed up her thighs, bunching her skirt around her waist. Hermione's hands shot out and grabbed his belt, undoing it and dragging his trousers down. They fell to the floor with a thud. The pair removed their lips from one another.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked her, raising an eyebrow. Hermione only nodded, knowing her voice would betray her at this moment in time. She wasn't a virgin, Victor Krum took care of that, she was just very inexperienced. With Krum, he had just removed their lower clothing and thrusted into her about four times before cumming. Hermione had regretted that as soon as it had happened so no one knew about it. That was the only time she's ever had sex so everything that was happening felt very new and unfamiliar to her.

Draco removed both of their clothing except hers and his underwear. Hermione reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Draco gave her a once over, his eyes lingering on every inch of her skin. She suddenly felt very self-conscious in front of this perfect man. She brought her hands up to cover herself as much as possible. "Don't." Draco whispered. "You're beautiful." Hermione blushed and lowered her hands. Draco leaned in and kiss her slowly, sensually. With shaky hands, Hermione reached forward and removed his black boxer briefs whilst he removed her lacy, navy blue panties.

Hermione was then pulled up and turned around by Draco. "Lean forward." Draco whispered huskily in her ear. She did as she was told and lent forward until her breast came into contact with the desk. Draco then grabbed her hips and swiftly slid into her with one pump. He groaned when he felt her tighten around his shaft. Hermione gasped, feeling full. Once she'd adapted to the feeling, she rolled her hips, signally Draco to move. He slowly pulled almost all the way out only to slam back into her. He kept up this agonising pace until he felt Hermione's wall twitch.

"Draco, I'm gunna...gunna..." Hermione stammered. Draco increased his pace, slamming into her with such a force the desk shook and creaked. "DRACO!" Hermione screamed and her wall squeezed tightly around him before she exploded. Draco followed shortly after with his own orgasm.

Both of the teens feel onto the desk still connected. Draco slid out of Hermione after a moment and picked her up walking to Snape's chair. He sat down placing the little witch in his lap. He brushed the fizzy curls out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Draco?"

"Yes Hermione."

"What just happened?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"That, my little witch," Draco replied with a small, genuine smile "was the magic of potions class."

 **That's it! I hope you like it my lovely's! Please let me know what you think and if you want any more one shots. If you think there is any way I can improve it please let me know and I might edit it. Also if you spot any mistakes please tell me. Thank you so much for reading my story. If you enjoyed it read my other story/stories. I love all you guys! Until next time... xox**


End file.
